


A Flair For the Dramatic, Maybe

by magicites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicites/pseuds/magicites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitoka Yachi is going to Die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flair For the Dramatic, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to a kiss fic meme on tumblr. The prompt was: 
> 
> "kiyoyachi kiss on the hand LIKE. m aube theyre talking about princesses or shoujo manga and yachis like i always kinda wanted to be a princess/ur just like a princess so shimizu kneels down and kisses her hand and yachi DIES (u dont have to follow that that was just my immediate thought)"
> 
> (thank you klinki, if u ever find this. kiyoyachi gives me life)

Hitoka Yachi is going to Die.

She means that this time! Her heart races, pounding so hard and so fast within her chest that she feels as if she’ll collapse at any moment. She’s blushing so hard that her entire face is on fire. She can no longer speak; all that she can force out of her mouth are halted, stammering syllables that she can’t make any sense out of. Her knees shake. She is going to fall to the ground and Die.

All of this is because of the (beautiful, amazing, perfect) girl kneeling in front of her with her lips gently pressed against Hitoka’s hand.

It was a joke at first, really! They started talking about manga cliches as they waited for the boys to get changed, and somehow, it sprawled into… this.

Shimizu is blushing. It isn’t that noticeable, but her cheeks are never as red as they are now. Her eyes are focused on some far-off spot on the floor. She looks wonderful. Hitoka is not worthy.

Shimizu lets go of Hitoka’s hand, and it falls limply to her side. She’s going to treasure that hand for the rest of her life. “See, Hitoka? You can be a princess if you want to.”

"I-I-I-um…" Hitoka replies. She is going to die all over again.

"You’re wonderful," she says quietly as she stands. Hitoka’s eyes follow her all the way up. She cannot believe this is happening — she isn’t worthy, not at all. "Please don’t doubt yourself so often."

Hitoka swallows, and prays for her heart to calm down before it explodes. Her prayers must go unheard, because her pulse continues to race. “T-t-thank you, Shimizu! I-I’ll try my best!”

Shimizu looks away again, and nods. Her cheeks are still red. She moves to sit down on a nearby bench, and gestures for Hitoka to join her. Hitoka closes her eyes and focuses on deep breathing. She needs to calm down before the boys come out; they’ll be worried if she still looks like she’s going to die.

But then Shimizu makes some strangled sound next to her, and the next thing she knows, she feels a hand covering her own, gently wrapped around her as if she’ll break if it squeezes too hard (which could probably happen).

Hitoka Yachi is, yet again, going to Die.


End file.
